Arthur and the new babysitters
by Travis 2017
Summary: I made this story here on the side it is no way sexual so it has a lower rating. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the new babysitters

* * *

New babysitters is hired by the Read parents and each of them is different and four aren't very good. Rattles or Slink will tell one babysitter that Arthur is mean and D.W. is a gross person. And that Kate smells bad all of the time so she will be mean to them. Arthur will wonder why that babysitter will be so mean to them. Arthur is nice so is D.W. but she is a brat. And one babysitter will be the one for them. One who doesn't listen to people and won't judge them until she knows them. She knows that some kids aren't honest and she know them two boys and doesn't like them or Binky.

"I hope a good babysitter comes to here so he or she will be good to us here," said Arthur, "I heard one babysitter can judge people before knowing them."

"I also hope so for that one babysitter who danced with us is in a nursing home," said D.W., "And that video game one is watching the Tibbles."

"We hired a younger person than that one woman so same age as the other one," said Mrs. Read, "The one we hired today is named Sally Henderson who seems nice."

"She did watch some friends of yours like Binky, Rattles, and even Brain," said Mr. Read, "She knows he is a nerd same as you."

"I will be glad to watch them for i heard stuff about them from friends of his," said Sally, "Brain's real name is Alan and i know him pretty well he is a nerd."

When the Read parents left she was being mean to all three Read kids because she thinks them three is bad. Arthur wonders why she is being mean to them when she was nice to Brain. Slink said that to them for Rattles knows better than that. And he has a step family now so kids will be there to watch him. Slink decided to become a bully again and tell that babysitter them three kids is bad. She likes him as in Slink for she watches him if needed. So she isn't a good fit for the Read family. For she judges people for the stuff Slink tells her. We see them all talking as in them three for Kate can't talk yet.

"I don't know why you are so mean to us when we don't know each other?" said Arthur, "After all you just met us here in this house here."

"We know you are nice to Alan who we call Brain and he is a friend of ours," said D.W., "Arthur here is also a nerd and so is Brain."

"Because Slink said you kids are bad so i will be mean to you so you won't be mean to me," said Sally, "And i heard D.W. is gross."

"I am not a gross person i get baths and keep myself nice and clean," said D.W., "I am not a gross person i don't make messes on myself on purpose."

"And i am not a mean person but you do seem mean to us for what Slink said," said Arthur, "We know your not a good fit for our family for a babysitter."

She was still mean to them so Arthur and D.W. told their parents that she was mean to them for what Slink said to her. So they paid her then fired her. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. Another bad babysitter

Arthur and the new babysitters

* * *

New babysitters is hired by the Read parents and each of them is different and four aren't very good. The one they got today is afraid of D.W. for some reason or other so she will act nervous when talking with her and she wonders why. She does treat Arthur well but not so with D.W. for that babysitter is afraid of her. Arthur might be treated good by her but doesn't like her. And the one who treated Arthur, D.W. and Kate badly will only watch Slink from now on. Brain's mom and dad fired her for she treated Brain as an idiot. Arthur and his friends and D.W. and her friends talking now.

"She does treat me good but for some reason she is afraid of D.W. here," said Arthur, "We don't know her and she never met her as far as i know."

"She is afraid of me and i never saw her in my life so not sure why," said D.W., "I don't like her for she is nervous around me."

"I say tell your parents when they come home for she is afraid of her," said Francine, "I heard she is afraid of some little kids."

"I am glad we came here to play and i saw her being nervous around her," said Buster, "I know D.W. can be a handful but nothing to be afraid of."

"I know she can be a handful but she won't hurt anyone on purpose," said Fern, "I don't think she is for you for she is afraid of her."

Arthur and them told the Read parents that that babysitter is afraid of D.W. for some reason or other. After they paid her they fired her and will just watch Molly and her brother James from now on. She isn't afraid of any of them. Molly will soon know about that girl but likes her in a few months. And James turned five two days ago so he is a growing little boy. One boy they know can stand up to the Tibbles which happens to be Bud. Arthur knows another babysitter is coming tomorrow from a certain group around. We still see them talking now about that one group.

"That one is called strange babysitters for what i heard from my mom here," said Arthur, "She heard about it from Mrs. MacGrady i heard."

"I heard about them and one uses a whip to scare kids to behave which is bad," said Fern, "I know a good babysitter i have the number here."

"That one babysitter they got sings to kids into behaving so another bad one," said D.W., "Might work on the Tibbles but not on us."

"I am glad that babysitter won't become the next babysitter so a strange one will come," said Brain, "Strange babysitters is a bad group."

"I am glad that one babysitter will not be that babysitter after all so a strange one is bad," said Buster, "I prefer the video game playing one the best."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	3. The cage

Buster dates Ladonna

* * *

Buster is taking Ladonna to a date at a local restaurant called once upon a restaurant and good place to eat at. And them two is known to be good eaters so that works out good for them. Arthur asked Francine so them two is also there as well. Them two do eat good but them two doesn't put food in a case at home like Buster does. Another couple Brain and Sue Ellen, Binky and Molly, and Tommy and Emily is at another place called Pizza Paula's having pizza there. Buster and Ladonna is double dating with Arthur and Francine so they arrived in the same car there as in Arthur's van.

"When he picked up flowers from the ground i thought he was messy but we are dating now," said Ladonna, "I am glad we are here at this good restaurant here."

"I was a bit more messy when i was younger and now we are in high school as in last year," said Buster, "I heard some people is at another good place here."

"I am glad we will graduate this school year and i will go to a University next school year," said Arthur, "It is no secret some couples is at Pizza Paula's for they told me."

"I am glad we came here and got here from my boyfriend Arthur's nice mini van here," said Francine, "Look over there is Alex and Maria is also here."

"We see them here as well for them two is another well known couple in our school," said Ladonna, "I am glad we came here even though he is a bit messy but so am i."

Back when he picked up them flowers back she called him messy but she took them and agreed to date him to see if it will work out and it did before that date there and it does workout in fact. Arthur knows two people in school is more messy and one is a freshmen and the other is a junior. One is a girl and one is a boy for them two is brother and sister. Buster and Ladonna is now a known good couple like Arthur and D.W. are. The prom is coming up with some of them can become prom king between Arthur, Brain, Buster, Alex, and Binky. We still see them at that restaurant there talking.

"I was nominated by our math and English teacher Mr. Stone for he told me he did," said Arthur, "Buster isn't the most messy kid there for two is the most messy kids there."

"I was nominated by our Science and History teacher Mrs. Tucker for she told me that," said Buster, "If i win Ladonna will become prom queen."

"I heard Brain was nominated by your boy's PE teacher and two kids is more messy than him," said Ladonna, "Binky was nominated by the driver ed teacher from what i heard."

"I heard Alex was nominated by the principal himself and them two is brother and sister," said Francine, "I heard one student has a celebrity there."

"I was glad i was nominated for prom king and this date here is working out good," said Alex, "Binky is a known dancer so he could win it and both them kids is more messy than Buster here."

I hoped you liked this one shot story from a friend of mine who is helping me here. I hope you did like this story here. I hop to make more before i go to the wedding on Friday. I hope you liked this story here the end.


	4. Last chapter

Arthur and the new babysitters

* * *

New babysitters is hired by the Read parents and each of them is different and four aren't very good. This time it is Rubella who they all know and trust. She is good to them and Prunella came with for she is a friend of them so she can play with them. She is a grade higher than them for she is a year older than her so same age as Binky. We see all of them is there. One bad neighbor will call the cops on them but it will be him who will go to jail. He will move away after he gets out. Arthur and them knows that man is cranky and is an overall bad person who yells at them for walking past them.

"I am glad Rubella is here to watch us and glad that bad man was the one arrested not us," said Arthur, "We saw the police officer who is a friend of my family."

"I am glad she is here as well and i hope that bad man moves away when he is out," said Fern, "I saw that police officer who is a friend of your family."

"Rubella is a good babysitter and i am glad that bad man was the one who was arrested," said Ladonna, "And i heard that police is a friend of them cross my heart."

"I am also glad he was arrested and my sister is good at watching kids like us," said Prunella, "She will never put kids in a cage like the one from before."

"I am glad we have her to watch us and strange babysitters is a bad site or bad people," said D.W., "The one from there put me in a cage which was scary."

Rubella is glad that bad man was the one who was arrested and not the kids for the police there knows better than that. That bad neighbor was charged with some stuff and could get up to two months in the county jail. He is going to move away once he gets out so he can be away from all children. The judge will be unhappy to see that man there for he served time in jail before so he could serve three months which is a month longer than what he would have got. We see Arthur and them talking now after hearing of the charges against that bad man there.

"I hope he does get three months in the county jail for he is such a mean person," said Arthur, "And Rubella is a good babysitter who helped us here."

"Rubella thanks for watching them we will make you our babysitter in fact," said Mrs. Read, "That neighbor is a mean man and i hope he gets a few months there."

"I hope he moves away when he gets out of jail for he is the worst man i know," said Mr. Read, "And here is your pay Rubella."

"I am glad i came to watch the kids and was glad to help them with that man," said Rubella, "I am glad that bad man got arrested."

"We know that one police officer who arrested that man our good friend," said D.W., "He smiled at us as in that good police officer there."

I hoped you all liked this story here for i enjoyed making it without sex and nudity in it. I hope you liked it the end.


End file.
